Forever Was Just Beginning
by MuseCallBella
Summary: This is how I see Edward and Bella's firt time in Isle Esme in my head! Sweet, sexy and a little smutty- wink -love making scene! Hope you enjoy it and review!


HiHi! It's my 1st fanfic! Hope you like it!

This story is what I think Edward's And Bella's first time in Isle Esme should have been like! It starts with the skinny dipping scene where Bella swims naked with Edward but in this story Edward is wearing swimwear- sad face-! LOL! Plzzzzzz, review and give me ideas and help me get better!

XOXO,

MuseCallBella!

* * *

After I lost the white towel and got in the warm waters of Isle Esme, Edward kissed me. I notice how the night made him look so gorgeous "It's a beautiful night!"

"Not with you in comparison, love!"

He kissed me passionately and suddenly we were in the bedroom.

I started to kiss down his neck and chest. He growled.

"I'm sorry!"

He was almost panting, "No, I liked it." He leaned into me inviting me with his eyes. I decided to let him recover from the kiss surprise and he began to work his way down my neck until he reached my breasts. He gently caressed with his fingertips across the top of them feeling my nipples beneath his palm. I put my head back in submission. His tongue eventually found its way to those exceptionally hard nipples and he began to lick and then he ever so softly took one between his teeth. I let out a sound that I had never had before. I began to squirm beneath him as I arched my back to offer him more and pushed his face into my breast. "Don't stop!" I moaned. "I like the way your teeth feel."

I would. I rolled my eyes. He moved to my other nipple and took it between his teeth rubbing his tongue back and forth. My hands gripped his shoulders as he pushed me closer to him. He was driving me crazy with his body frantically moving over me and he makes me do sounds… I couldn't believe how those moans and groans came off my mouth. He began to work his way back to my lips, kissing me harder than he ever had before. He grabbed hold of my upper arms and pulled me toward him. I couldn't get enough. I shifted us so that we were now on our knees facing one another. We were both breathing very heavily now and I knew the thin grasp he had of self-control was slipping away. He was already so close but I wanted him closer.

"Bella, I need you!" He took my wrist and began kissing the inside of it.

"Then take me." I kissed him. "I'm yours … do whatever you want."

He reached down to the button of his swim shorts. I stopped him. "No, I want to do that."

He smiled, "Of course love … whatever you want." I moved his hand out of the way and unsnapped the button. I put my hands on either side of his waist and tried to pulled his swimwear. He grabbed my hands, "Maybe we should leave those on for a bit longer?"

I looked up at him with desperate eyes, "I don't think so." I put my finger in the waistband and began to slide it back and forth across his lower abdomen. I was no longer shaking.

"Bella, you're supposed to behave, if want me control myself. I can't hurt you, love." He reminded me.

"Lose the shorts!" I put my hands back on either side of his hips and yanked them down. He seemed to like this authoritative Bella. He pushed me back on to the bed and lowered himself to me. The sensation of his skin on top of my naked body was overwhelming. His was driving me crazy.

I opened my eyes, "Edward, are you al…"

He put his hand up, "I'm fine, just give me a second." I knew what was happening. He came back to me. "You were so close to me. It can sometimes be overpowering. I'm good now."

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that you don't want to or that causes you pain."

"Sweet Bella," he wrapped his arms around my. "I say we should try and I'm not going back on that, but if I do something that frightens you or" he shuddered at the next word, "hurts you then you must tell me to stop."

"Edward, you are doing fine."

"Just fine?" he smiled.

I blushed, "Well more than fine but maybe we should get back to it."

And get back to it we did. We kissed for a few minutes but that didn't seem to be enough for either of us. He slowly moved his hand down my stomach, across my hip and between my legs and concentrated on rubbing my inner thigh. I moaned. I spread my legs, arching my back and trying to shift myself closer to his hand.

He slowly moved his hand toward me as I whispered, "Touch me!"

He moved his hand over me sliding his palm up and down and then he gently pressed his middle finger to my opening. If I was aroused before it was nothing like I was feeling now. Electricity shot through my stomach and down to the area between my legs. As he moved his finger deeper inside of me, I wished that it was another part of his body that could feel that moist, warm area. He kept moving his finger back and forth and I kept moaning.

"Edward … I … It feels so good." I began moving my body in rhythm with his finger.

"Enjoy it love … I only want to bring you pleasure."

The faster he moved the wetter I became and the louder moans got. He fastened his mouth to mine never taking his finger away from the area that seemed to be bringing me so much ecstasy. Then suddenly I pushed his hand away. I stared at him with a bewildered look. He panicked, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

I was breathless, "No… but I was too close to…" I stopped and looked away from him.

"Bella, what?" he was anxious now.

"I don't want to … well you know … without you." I looked at him with desperate eyes again.

"Ah, I see. Bella, we have all night. Don't hold back. If it happens for me then great but if not that's okay too." He kissed the tip of my nose, "Now, where were we?"

"Wait!" I moved my hand down his chest and past his stomach … what was I doing? "I'd like to touch you now if that is okay."

He rolled on to his back, "That's more than okay."

I traced my fingertips back and forth on his lower stomach lingering there. He could feel my anxiety. "You don't have to do anything."

"I want to make you feel the way I just did but I'm not sure …" insecure Bella came out, even now with everything. He gently grabbed my hand and guided me to where I wanted to be, where he wanted me to be. Together we gripped his hand over mine, moving back and forth.

"Ohhh … Bella." Was that all he said?

The sensation was like nothing I had ever felt before. He kept his hand on top of mine quickening the pace. I wanted to squeeze harder but he stopped me and made me keep the pace. If this was as far as we got tonight then it would be enough. He let go of my hand and let me continue on my own. I was doing a fantastic job.

His breath began to speed up as I gripped harder and my strokes began to lengthen. I realized what was happening.

"Bella," he breathed. "Oh, love.". He put his hand on mine and with every ounce of his being, he stopped me. I let go of him and kissed my way to his face.

"I thought we had all night." I repeated him.

He pushed me on to my back. "It's time to try." A low growl came from the back of his throat. He grinned at me.

My eyes widened with excitement. I licked my lips and closed my eyes. My hair was spread out behind me and his body seemed to ache for me as mine did for him.

He climbed on top of me taking my face between his hands and kissing me harder than before. Once again he placed his finger between my legs rubbing me at the entrance. I was so ready for him.

I moaned, "Now Edward … please." My body was frantic again. My heart was practically beating out of my chest.

I was trembling as he slowly entered me. He didn't go very far although I know it took every bit of control not to plunge all the way in. He had to be careful because if he didn't he could tear me apart. I winced at the thought knowing he would never. He slowly moved back and forth just staying right at the entrance. I was squirming under him again, arching my hips. I placed my hands on his buttocks and tried to push him further in as if I could move him. He tried to distract me by caressing my breasts with his hand, squeezing them, rubbing his thumb over my nipples. I wrapped my legs tightly around his back.

I moaned, "More Edward!" Arching my hips again, "I need more"

He grabbed hold of my hips and pushed a little deeper realizing that if he went any further he would have to break my barrier.

"Bella," he panicked, "it's going to hurt if I…"

"I don't care Edward … hurt me!"

He deliberated this thought and then he pushed a little deeper with one long thrust and he was in. Oh God was he in. It felt incredible … we were finally one.

I let out the huge breath I was holding and then dug my fingers into his back. I was moving much faster than he had expected. I was breathing heavy and screaming his name.

"Bella, are you okay? Am I hurting you?" He was prepared to stop, but what he was not prepared for was what I said next.

"Oh Edward … you are perfect. You're so big and hard I…"

Oh sweet Lord! Did I really say that? To my surprise he started moving faster giving me more… taking more. He propped himself up on one arm trying to gain some distance. I was striking. I was lost in my own ecstasy.

"Edward …how do I feel?"

"You feel amazing love. You're warm and wet and so tight."

I started moving faster again and he couldn't take it. He reached behind me to grab a pillow. He bit into it with such force that he tore it apart with his teeth. He needed a release.

Then I started screaming his name again and I knew what was happening. I twisted my fingers into his hair.

"That's it Bella … let me feel you. Come for me." he grabbed my arms and pushed as hard as he could. I began to tremble beneath him. My lips were quivering. As I was screaming his name he was shredding the pillow. Feathers were flying everywhere but I was too caught up in it all too even care.

"Bella … ohhhh!" I felt my muscles contract around him. I was so wet that he moved effortlessly inside of me.

"Edward… come inside me."

And that was all it took. He emptied inside of me as he gently kissed my face, my nose and then my lips. "I love you … forever." He dropped down on top of me.

We were both breathing heavy but after a few minutes I said, "Thank you for giving me tonight." I hugged him. "I love you."

That moment I realized that forever with Edward was just beginning…

* * *

Like I said in the beginning, review, give suggestions and help me!

Like Always,

XOXO,

MuseCallBella!


End file.
